vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Westen
Summary Michael Westen used to be a spy until he was burned. After that & being sent to his hometown of Miami, Florida he begins helping people in trouble with the skills he obtained over his illustrious career. At the same time he slowly pieces together information of who burned him & why, occasionally teaming up with some of his old friends, family, & others from his government past. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Michael Westen Origin: Burn Notice Gender: Male Age: 46 Classification: Human, Former Spy Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Is a skilled marksman and weapon specialist, Expert Tactician, Preparation (Throughout the series Michael has shown time & time again that he can accomplish the seemingly impossible with some time to plan for it. He's also been able to get his hands on a wide variety of weapons & gear if the situations call for it including a multitude of firearms, explosives, vehicles, etc.), Explosion Manipulation (with C4 & other homemade or improvised explosives), Light Manipulation (with flash bombs & flashlight), Fire Manipulation (with fire bombs & incendiary ammo), Status Effect Inducement (flash bombs can cause blindness & deprivation of hearing for a short time), Smoke Manipulation (with smoke grenades), Vehicular Mastery (Is a very talented driver often evading the police or other operatives in either cars, trucks, motorcycles, etc., Stealth Mastery, Surface Scaling (with tactical climbing gear; has scaled the sides of buildings either for both escape and entry) Attack Potency: Street level (Capable of defeating multiple attackers at the same time, Can overpower other highly trained spies & assassins). Speed: Athletic Human (Has outpaced normal people & criminals in hand to hand fighting with ease). Lifting Strength: Above Average Human Striking Strength: Street level (Has knocked out grown men with single punches). Durability: At least Street level (Can take a beating from multiple attackers & keep going afterwards) Stamina: High (Can go for hours without any rest or breaks without suffering much side effects or exhaustion) Range: Standard melee, hundreds of meters with firearms Standard Equipment: Heckler and Koch P30 (9x19mm) handgun, "Victory" sunglasses, Emerson Karambit knife, Paperclip, C4 & other explosives including standard grenades to higher end bombs and fire bombs, Incendiary ammo, Flashlight Intelligence: Gifted (Said to have "Thirty years of karate. Combat experience on five continents. A rating with every weapon that shoots a bullet or holds an edge.", Is able to come up with intelligent plans, Michael speaks several different accents that help him act out different persona, including Southern accent, Boston accent, Irish accent, New Jersey, and etc. He has shown proficiency and fluency in Russian, Farsi, and Arabic, skilled at psychological warfare often tricking his opponents rather than attacking with brute force, Michael has profound knowledge in the art of war that helps him create strategies and tactics in various combat situations such as seizing, breaching, defending, high-speed chasing, and capturing enemies, can learn new things rather quickly without much practice, etc. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Narrators Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 9 Category:Preparation Users Category:TV Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Surface Scalers